Its My Life
by Flame150
Summary: What would Harry's life be like if he was taken from the doorstep that night? If he was raised in Konoha by the Forth Hokage? Then what would it be like if he was to go to Hogwarts at 17yrs old. Well your about to find out. Slash Harry/Itachi M/M
1. Prolouge

**Flame**: Hey everyone. I'd like to say all of my writers block has gone away (for now) as I came up with this idea. I just came up with it today (2/4/2010) while I was at Valencia (Community College East Campus) waiting for my 8:30am class. It was like 7:50am at the time when it popped up in my head and I just started writing the outline for the story. So here it is and I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: **I do not own either Harry Potter or Naruto if I did Itachi would of never every died and Harry would of never married Ginny.**

**Its My Life**

A tall-lithe figured, well-muscled, Yellow blonde haired man was walking down the deserted streets of Surrey, England deep in thought on a late November evening, his hands in his pockets trying to think of a place to stay at for the night. This man was known as Namikaze, Minato also known as the 'Yellow Flash' Shinobi of Konoha in the Land of Fire. Minato was on a mission on gathering information on the Other Side of the Gateway for his village. It was recently discovered and he was the one chosen to take a look before going back.

So far he knew he was in a county called England at the moment. The Gateway opened up and left off in middle of Russia, so he learned so far. As he walked though he noticed way up the road stood an old man with a really long beard wearing long robes with a purple cloak standing under a street light. Minato's instincts told him something was off about this man so he quickly went though the hand signs for a Jutsu. "_**Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu**_**.**" Minato said softly and blending into his surroundings.

The old man up ahead dug into his pockets as Minato grew closer to him.

'_He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again-the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were the two tiny pinpricks in the distance.' _

Minato's eyes narrowed as he knew enough from this "World" that what the old man just did wasn't normal by any means. He watched as the old man put the lighter away in his pockets again and followed him as he walked down to Number 4, Privet Drive and approached a tabby cat. _"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."_ The old man said to the cat, which was one moment there and in the next stood a strict-looking women.

As the women adjusted her clothing Minato noticed that her square-glasses were the same markings on the cat and that she too wore long robes and an emerald green cloak.

"_How did you know it was me?" she asked._

"_My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."_

"_You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day." said Professor McGonagall._

"_All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."_

As the two robed people talked a stray thought ran though Minato's mind. 'You can't be serious.' Minato sat on the doorstep of the house they were standing in the yard of and just watched curious as to what was going to happen as they both talked. The things that he caught was them talking about the many strange things that happened during the day, Muggles and someone called 'You Know Who' who is really called Voldemort, who apparently was gone and they were happy about.

They then started talking about some couple called Lily and James who died and something or another. Minato started to doze off until he was startled by the women jumping up and pointing at the house and being loud. The old man and women argued for a bit, and Minato got bored and stood up ready to leave till he noticed the two become silent and look to the sky. It was then he noticed that there was low rumbling sound breaking the silence.

All of the sudden a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed in front of the house on the street. On the bike was this huge, hairy man, who was also twice as tall. The two from before went up to him and they spoke for a bit and leaned over to look at something. They all talked a bit more before the old man took whatever it was from the big guy and turned to the house. Minato backed away from the door as the old man walked up and put the bundle down and added a letter. He then turned away.

The three talked a bit more before the big guy got on his bike and drove off. The women stood and waited for the old man to pull out his lighter, which he clicked again and the lights went back on before they both disappeared into thin air.

Minato being how he was went over and looked at the bundle and realized with shock it was a baby. He quickly picked it up and held it in his arms. Wrapped up in blankets was a cute little baby boy, fast asleep. Under the baby's hair was a strange lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Minato adjusted the baby before he turned his attention to the letter. He opened it and read it.

After reading the letter, Minato felt his anger raising up. As this did little baby 'Harry' woke up and gurgled happily at who was holding him and Minato felt his anger just leave him at that moment. "How can someone just leave you all alone here. And right after your parents were killed too." Minato said softly and let Harry play with his finger.

It was then at this moment that Minato decided he would take care of this baby and raise him as his own. 'He would need to be trained if he is going to have some group of crazy's after him when he grows older anyway. Plus I'm pretty much done as far as gathering information that I could just head back now anyway.' He rationalized to himself.

"You'd better hold on, Gaki." The Shinobi whispered before jumping away with such amazing speed it was as if he vanished from where he was before. As the ran he was surprised to notice that little Harry was gurgling and laughing, enjoying the rush and speed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu - Rock Hiding Technique

**Flame: **I meant for this to be like a camouflage Jutsu. Also all that is in the Italic are excerpts from Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. Any way what do you all think so far? Good or no? Press the nice Review button down below to let me know okay. J


	2. Welcome to Konoha Baby Satoshi!

**Flame: Hi Everyone. I would like to thank all of you that reviewed so far. It means a lot to me. ****So here is the second chapter as asked. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

.

.

.

.**  
**

**Its My Life**

Minato sat down at en empty table in at a roadside tea house. It's been about two weeks since he had picked up young Harry from the doorstep that night. Now he was back in the Hidden Countries and was in the The Land of Fire again, about Half a days walk from Konoha now. Along the way he had picked up a few things for his new son, who was a really content baby.

About two days after saving Harry Minato came up with a new name that would suit his son, so now he was to be called Namikaze, Satoshi.

At the moment a waitress came up to him and he asked her for a cup of tea and took out a bottle and asked her to warm up some milk to put inside of it for his son. The waitress took the bottle and his order and came back ten minutes later. Minato then proceeded to fed Satoshi his milk and burp him before he went and to drink his tea. The waitress came back out and washed out the bottle and gave it back with the bill. Minato paid and put everything away before standing up again.

As he walked he began to tell Satoshi all about Konoha and about Shinobi, even if Satoshi didn't understand it was something to do.

**

* * *

**

**At Konoha Gates Hours Later….**

Minato broke out into a run as he neared Konoha and saw the gates. He waved at the guards before he continued on to the Hokage's Building. About ten minute's later he was allowed to see the Sandaime Hokage. "I'm Back Jijii!" He called out causing Sarutobi to roll his eyes. "Fine. Now report." Sarutobi said without looking up, if he did he would of noticed the Minato was holding a baby.

"Well the Gateway opens up to a country called Russia. It was really cold there by the way. I traveled till I got to my last stop in a country called England. It was there I found that there is like a hidden society of people who do this weird stuff with energy and lik-" Minato was cute off as Satoshi gave a cry. "Aw there, there little one. Everything is going to be okay. What's wrong? Oh I have to change your diaper don't I now Satoshi." He said calming the baby. At this time the Hokage looked up in shock and stared at Minato who was holding a baby.

"Hey Hokage-Ojijii, I'll be right back okay." Minato said looking up and grinning at the Hokage's expression before running towards the nearest bathroom when the Hokage nodded still in shock to give his consent. After a few minute's Minato walked back into the Hokage's office and grinned in his usual way. "So Where did I leave off?" He asked causing the Hokage to roll his eyes. "You can start off on who is the baby." Sarutobi stated with a slight twitch. "Well you see this is my son Namikaze Satoshi." Minato stated proudly holding up Satoshi casing the little boy to giggle happily at his new father.

"NANI!" The Hokage shouted in surprise, at which two ANBU came in but when they saw Minato they turned right back around and walked away as if nothing happened.

"Yup, Some old man just left this little cutie out on a doorstep in the middle of the night and walked away. So I being the caring person I am, took him away and now he is mine. Well as soon as I write the papers that is." Minato said with a tilt of his head. The Hokage glared at him. "Explain…Now." He ordered.

* * *

**Several Hours Later….**

"Yare Yare, that took forever, ne Satoshi-chan." Minato said to his small newly appointed son at which point the little baby gurgled happily at him and reached up to grab his hair. "I'll take that as a yes then." Minato stated as he pulled his hair out of reach of the infant.

**Flame: So yea, I'm going to leave this chapter off here for now and I am sorry it's so short here. In the Next chapter I'm going to have it when Minato gets his Genin team (Rin, Uchiha Obito, and Hatake Kakashi). That means it's going to be a time skip to when Little Harry/Satoshi is now 3 meaning he can talk now. Watch out Kakashi! Lol Any way I hope you all review and tell me what you think.**


	3. New Teams and New Friends

**Flame: So hello again everyone. Wow, I have to say I'm so happy everyone likes the story so far. Any way as promised in this chapter Little Satoshi is now 3yrs and Minato gets his Genin team. Anyway I hope you all enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Its My Life**

"Otosan, your going to be late if you don't hurry." Satoshi called as he ran on his short little legs into the kitchen where his father was sitting down smiling at him as he ate a bagel. "I'm waiting for you Satoshi-chan." Minato said and stood up, finishing his bagel.

Satoshi ran up to him, grabbing his hand and pulled him to the front door where he then sat down to try to get on his shoes. Minato chuckled and knelt down and put on Satoshi's shoes properly for him and then put on his own. "Ready Chibi-chan, okay then let's go." Minato said and opened the door and locked up after himself and Satoshi.

It's almost be about 2 years since Minato adopted Satoshi as his son. Satoshi is now 3 years old now, being with his father since he was 15 months old. The cute little boy has won over the hearts of all those who knew his father even the Hokage and his ANBU. He had the most powerful Shinobi wrapped around his tiny little finger, just waiting to spoil him (Not that much though).

Today though was important for Minato was just assigned a Genin team and today they were going to meet, well he got assigned two Genin and a Chuunin team. So Minato and Satoshi went on their way to the 2nd Training Grounds. When they got there they both saw only two of the team so far. As they walked over to the two they saw one girl with brown hair and two purple stripes on her cheeks and a boy with white and he was wearing a face mask.

"Okay then so you must be my team. Umm do you know where the other one of you is?" Minato asked as he went and stood in front of the two teens with Satoshi in his arms. Just as he finished asking that question a black hair boy obviously from the Uchiha clan came running up. "Gomen na Sensei! I was on my way here when I had to stop and help some old lady with her shopping bags." He said panting making the girl team make giggle.

"Well then since your all here now how about you introduce yourselves. Tell me your names, your rank, your goals and dreams." Minato said smiling happily and leaned against a wooden post gesturing for his team so sit down on the ground. "Ano, Sensei can you go first and give us an example?" The girl asked shyly and Minato smiled at her. "Okay then Well my Name is Namikaze Minato and I am a Jounin. My one of my goals is to be the best father to my little Satoshi and my dream is none of your business." Minato said and tickled Satoshi when he said his name causing the little boy to giggle and squirm making the girl in the group say 'aww' at them.

"Okay then up next is the only girl here." Minato said and put Satoshi to the ground when he asked. "Well my Name is Rin and I am a Genin. My one of goals and dreams is to become one of the best Medic-nin." She said happily with a smile and waved at Satoshi as he walked up to her. Satoshi smiled and waved back to her. "Next, is you Goggles." Minato said and pointed to the boy who was late.

"Well my name is Uchiha Obito and I'm a Genin. My one of my goals and dreams is to activate my clans Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan." Obito said with a wide grin and adjusted his goggles a bit. "Okay then lastly is you Mask boy." Minato said and grinned at the boy with white hair. "My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm a Chuunin. My goals and dreams are my own and I don't have to tell you anything. Minato-Sensei why am I on a team of Genin when I'm a Chuunin?" Kakashi asked getting straight to the point with Minato.

"Well we don't have enough teams with the war going on and they both plan on taking the Chuunin exam soon and they just needed a third person. You're stuck with it so just chill." Minato said and stood up straight. "Now then now that you all have introduced yourselves, you now have to pass my test before you become an official team. If you fail you all and I mean you all go straight back to the academy for a year." Minato said and grinned while Satoshi walked back over to him and pulled out a timer from his little bag and held it up for them all to see. "There is a time limit of four hours and you have to get these two bells from me." Minato said and showed them the small golden bells.

The three students stood up and got ready. "Satoshi here is in charge of the timer and when I say start he will start to time. Ready Go!" Minato said and disappeared in smoke while the three students went off.

* * *

**Four Hours later…**

Minato smiled down at his team as they panted for air on the ground tiredly. "Well it seems you all didn't get the bells. But you did all use teamwork at the end and for that you all pass. Great job you guys. You are now official apart of Team Minato." He said as they got up on their feet. Satoshi smiled and ran up to Kakashi and started up at him and Kakashi started back. "Hiya, I likes yours mask Kashi-kun." Satoshi said and giggled happily and hugged Kakashi. "Otosan Kashi-kun's is my news friend." Satoshi stated and wouldn't let go as Kakashi tried to get him off of him causing Rin to giggle and say 'Aww.' at the two of them.

Minato grinned at Kakashi. "Well this means you're his baby sitter when I'm busy Kakashi-kun." He said and grinned at Kakashi's dismayed look and laughed alongside Obito. "Well that's it for today, we start missions and training tomorrow." Minato said and pulled Satoshi away from Kakashi and picked him up and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

**One Month Later…**

Obito sighed as he looked down at the smiling face of Satoshi who was holding his hand. Today he was in charge of watching over the kid and he had no idea what to do with a little kid. "I guess we can go over to Mikoto-obasan's house and see if she can help with you. She has a son your age for you to play with how about we do that." Obito said to Satoshi and he nodded. "I can play with someone my age? I'm going to make a new friend? " He asked excitedly and Obito nodded. "Yea you are." Obito replied.

The two of them nodded to the guards of the Uchiha compound as they walked in. After a few moments they made in to the main house and knocked on the door. "Mikoto-obasan are you here?" Obito called out as he slid open the door and lead Satoshi into the house. "Obito you're here. Is there something wrong? Oh and who is this little guy" Mikoto asked as she knelt down to where Satoshi was taking off his shoes. "I'm Namikaze Satoshi. Goggles-chan said I can make a new friend here. Can I see my new friend?" Satoshi asked cutely.

Mikoto smiled at Satoshi and held out her hand. "Of course you can. My son's name is Itachi and he is 3 years old but if you ask him he is almost 4. What about you? How old are you Satoshi-chan?" Mikoto asked with a kind smile as she lead Obito and Satoshi to the gardens. "I'm 3 ½ years old. I'm a big boy and Otosan is teaching me how to throw kunai's now." Satoshi replied. "Kashi-kun and Rin-chan are helping me but Goggles-chan helps me sometimes too." He said as they got to the gardens and walked up to the little boy under a Sakura Tree.

"Oh Itachi look your Obito-itoko brought over someone for you to meet. This is Namikaze Satoshi. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mikoto said and let go of Satoshi's hand. Little Itachi looked up at Satoshi and stood up in front of him. "Hi I'm Itachi." He said quietly and held out his hand to Satoshi. "I'm Satoshi. Can I call you Tachi-kun, Itachi?" Satoshi asked shyly and took Itachi's hand and shook it. Itachi nodded and gave a small smile. "Only if I can call you Toshi-kun." He said and lead Satoshi over to where he was sitting before.

Obito sighed in relief and smiled at his aunt. "Arigato Obasan. I didn't know what to do with Satoshi when Minato-sensei left him with me today. Is it okay if he can come over often?" Obito said and sat down on the floor next to the door. "Of course he can. You can even take Itachi with you training sometimes too so they can play together. I'm so glad Itachi now has a friend instead of being all by himself." Mikoto said and turned to go inside. "I'll bring out some snacks if you keep an eye on them okay." She said before going in.

"So what do you want to play Tachi-kun?" Satoshi asked softly. Itachi thought to himself before looking at Satoshi. "You wanna play tag?" He suggested. Satoshi nodded and stood up. "Okay your it then." He said and poked Itachi before he ran off. Itachi stood there for a second before he ran off after Satoshi. Obito watched them run around after each other and laughed at them. When Mikoto came back out she smiled softly and put down the drinks and snacks next to Obito. "When they are done give these to them." She said and walked back inside.

After chasing each other for 30 more minutes Satoshi and Itachi walked up to Obito and sat down tiredly. They both ate their snacks and drinks. "So what are you guys going to do now?" Obito asked them as he ate a cookie. Satoshi looked up at him and smiled in a way Obito felt like he was going to regret asking. "I wanna practice throwing kunai's, how about you Tachi?" Satoshi said and looked at Itachi, who nodded his head as well. "Can we do that Goggles-chan?" Satoshi asked and smiled cutely at Obito. "Um, let's ask Mikoto-obasan first okay." Obito said and stood up picking up the left over cups and snacks on a tray. He then led both the little kids inside to the kitchen.

"Obasan, is Itachi allowed to practice throwing kunai's?" Obito asked setting down the tray. Mikoto turned from the stove and nodded. "Yes he can, but only in the training grounds with someone watching. Is that what they want to do?" Mikoto asked Obito, who nodded in reply. "Well okay, there is an extra case of kunai's in the living room. Why don't you go take that for them both to use instead of yours in case they lose some of them. Now I want you two to be careful okay." Mikoto said the last part to Itachi and Satoshi. "Hai Mikoto-san/Okaasan." They both said at the same time before they ran out to grab the kunai case and then to the training grounds in the compound with Obito following behind them. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" He asked himself aloud.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

"Thank you for letting me stays over to play Mikoto-san. Can Itachi come over to my house tomorrow? Kashi-kun is going to be watching me." Satoshi said as he put on his shoes. Mikoto smiled and hugged Satoshi as he got up. "Of course. I'll have Obito come and take him over." She said as Satoshi and Itachi hugged each other. "I'll see you tomorrow then Toshi-kun." Itachi said with a smile at Satoshi who smiled back at him.

Obito and Satoshi then walked out and headed back to Satoshi's house. When they got there Minato opened the door and smiled at them. "Did you have fun today you guys? Ara, Obito what happened to you? You're covered in cuts and bruises." Minato asked Obito as Satoshi sat on the floor taking off his shoes. "Demon brats are what happened Minato-sensei." Obito replied tiredly as he leaned against the door. Minato looked at him confused before he looked at Satoshi.

"I made a new friend today Otosan, his name is Uchiha Itachi and Goggles-chan took me over to his house today. We wanted to practice throwing kunai at targets and we hit Goggles-chan a few times when he went to pick up the kunai from the ground and the targets wall. It was funny so we started to throw kunai at him too." Satoshi said with a wide grin on his face. Minato looked at Obito again and busted out laughing. "Oh that's just too funny." He said before he calmed down to see Obito sitting on the ground scowling at him.

"Any way I'm glad you made a new friend Ochibi-chan." Minato said and picked up his son and kissed the top of his head. "Yup and he is going to come over to play tomorrow, that's okay right?" Satoshi said with a smile and kissed his father's cheek. Minato nodded and turned back to Obito. "You want to say and eat Obito, to make up for today?" He asked and Obito nodded. They all then headed inside to the kitchen to eat dinner.

.

.

.

.

**Flame: Hey everyone. I hoped you all liked it and I hope this was long enough for you all. There Satoshi met Itachi. I just love how they both threw kunai's at Obito. I just had to do that you know. Lol. Next chapter is when Kakashi is babysitting Satoshi and Itachi. I change Rin and Obito's age for the Chuunin exams. They are suppose to become Chuunin at 11yrs but I changed it to 12yrs instead. Then later I'm going to put the chapter in when Obito gets the Sharingan and dies. Rin later on is still going to disappear but I'm putting it that he left to live in an outpost village where she is going to get married at. She will show up maybe later on again though.**


	4. Mini Nin Play Date

**Flame150****:**** I am so sorry for the long wait. I had written up chapters 4-10 when my computer crashed and took away all my data. *cries* Anyway I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had wanted to write up a few long chapters and then post them all at once but yea. I decide to post this short chapter out and then have chapter 5 be longer.**

.

.

.

.

**Its My Life**

Kakashi sighed in boredom as he watched his Sensei mess around with his son, Satoshi. Kakashi didn't mind Satoshi in truth, he really liked the kid but he didn't show it when others were around. "Minato-Sensei, your going to be late for your mission if you don't leave now." Kakashi stated as he walked over into the living room and stood in front of Minato.

Minato looked up and grinned at Kakashi. "Hai, Hai. Just so you know Obito is going to drop off his younger cousin, Itachi, here in about an hour. So I want you to watch over both Satoshi and Itachi okay. Obito will then pick up Itachi more then likely before I make it back so your in charge of getting dinner. There's money in a slip near the door. Okay that should be about it. Have fun you guys. Be good Satoshi." Minato said and waved as he finished putting on his shoes.

Satoshi went and hugged Minato before he stood up again. "Be careful Otosan. I'll be a good boy for Kashi-Nii." Satoshi said cutely as he kissed his father good bye. Minato smiled and ruffled Satoshi's hair as he waved good bye to his father, as Minato then walked out the door. Satoshi then turned around and walked over to where Kakashi was sitting on the couch and sat down next to him. He was silent for a few moments before Kakashi looked up at him and raised an eye-brow at him. "Nani?" Kakashi asked the little boy before him. "Ano… Kashi-Nii can you help me with my writing for a while?" Satoshi asked sweetly and flashed Kakashi his wide, innocent, emerald eyes, which prevented Kakashi from saying no to him.

Kakashi sighed knowing he was beat and nodded. "Hai. Go get some papers and pencils and then come over here to the table." Kakashi said pointing at the coffee table in front of him. 'At least this would keep him quiet for a while till Obito gets here.' He thought and moved so he sat on the floor next to the coffee table instead of the couch, as Satoshi came back into the room with a lot of paper and a pencil box.

So for the next hour Kakashi helped correct some of the mistake's little Satoshi made as he wrote his letters and the name of several objects that Kakashi told him to write. As Satoshi finished up writing the last word, the doorbell rang and he jumped up with a grin. "Yay, Itachi-kun is here!" He exclaimed as he ran to the door with Kakashi following behind him at a normal pace. Kakashi sighed and opened the door to see Obito standing there with some bandage's on his arms and a few on his face, and his younger cousin Itachi standing next to him quietly.

Satoshi grinned and grabbed Itachi's hand with his smaller one. "You're here! I was waiting for so long and now we are going to have so much fun." Satoshi said as he pulled Itachi into the house only pausing to wait for Itachi to take off his shoes. Meanwhile Kakashi was looking Obito over with a smirk. "So what happened to you?" He asked smugly knowing that Satoshi and Itachi chased and threw kunai's at Obito the day before because Satoshi told him what happened. He found it absolutely funny that two 3 ½ year olds pretty much beat up his teammate.

Obito glared at Kakashi. "Ha ha Teme. I know you know what happened." He said and pouted for a moment causing Kakashi to smirk beneath his mask. "Well, now that I dropped off half of the Demon Duo I'm leaving. I'll be back later." He said and ran off before Satoshi and Itachi paid him any attention. So when Kakashi closed the door and Satoshi turned to him the little boy was surprised to see him all alone. "Where's Goggles?" he asked Kakashi cutely. "He had to go do an errand." Kakashi said and walked back to his seat in the living room.

Satoshi turned to Itachi when Kakashi walked away. "You want to go to my room and play Good Ninja vs. Missing Ninja, Tachi-kun?" He asked Itachi who then nodded. Satoshi smiled and lead the way to his room. When the two boys arrived in Satoshi's room. It was normal sized room, there was a chest in the corner to the left that looked to be filled with toys and then a bookshelf next to that against the wall with a cluster of bean bag chairs, then to the right was a closet with Satoshi's rolled up futon in it. There were two windows in the room one on the left and the other on the right side of the room and the walls were white with some posters on the wall. In between the windows was a dresser with some pictures of Minato and Satoshi on top along with a kunai and shuriken pouch.

"So who is going to be the bad ninja first?" Satoshi asked and went to the bean bag chairs with Itachi following his example. "We could pick a number. You think of a number and if I get it you get to play bad ninja first." Itachi suggested and Satoshi nodded. Satoshi then thought of a number and smiled. "Okay you can pick now." He told Itachi who then started to think looking off to the side. After a while Itachi looked at Satoshi again. "Is it the number 4?" He asked and gave a small smile when Satoshi nodded. "Okay I'm bad ninja first. I have some rubber kunai's too." Satoshi said and got up quickly and going to his toy chest to pull out some rubber toy weapons Rin got him as a present. When he got them all, Itachi stood up and helped him split them up equally between the two of them before they started to play fight each other.

A while later Kakashi came in to see what the two boys were doing to see them doing a mock Taijutsu fight, which they were surpisingly doing good considering they were 3 1/2 year old's. That and they were only copying what they have seen before for he knew Minato or the Uchiha's haven't taught them both Taijutsu yet. It seemed like these two were going to be truly great Shinobi one day and by what he was seeing that Shinobi career is going to be sooner then Minato and the Uchiha's are expecting. But no matter what Kakashi was going to make sure he was there to help both boys though their training.

For the moment though Kakashi settled for breaking up their little game for the moment before they accidentally hurt one another for not truly knowing what to do. "Oi Gaki's. Play time is over and it's now time for lunch. Minato-sensei said to take you out to eat. So what do you boys want to eat?" Kakashi asked the two boys after they stopped fighting each other and walked over to him.

Both boys looked up at Kakashi and glanced at each other. "You want to go get Ramen?" Satoshi asked Itachi who nodded in agreement. "Okay Kashi-nii we want to go get some Ramen." Satoshi said to Kakashi with a huge smile. Kakashi nodded and lead both boys from the room and the front door where he had them both put on their shoes.

**Later on that Evening...**

Kakashi looked up from where he sat in the living room when he heard the front door open then close. A few moments later Minato walked in and sat beside Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi. So how everything go today?" Minato asked as he proceaded to remove the various weapons on his person.

"Well Satoshi practiced his letters today for a while before Obito dropped of his cousin. Then both boys when to Satoshi's playroom for a while. When I wnet to get them for Lunch I found them doing a Mock Tai-Jutsu match. I think it would be a good idea to start Satoshi on Tai-Jutsu soon before he gets hurt. Any way I took them to get some ramen for lunch and then I taught both boys the basic's of Tai-Jutsu on training ground 7 before letting them tire themselves out by throwing Kunia." Kakashi said calmly as if doing a mission report for the Hokage.

Minato was quiet for a few moments before nodding his head. "Okay well, thats it for today Kakashi. Why don't you head on home. The team will be meeting tomorrow okay. So meet me at the bridge." Minato said and stood up with Kakashi and walked him to the door.

.

.

.

.

**Flame150****: Well thats it for now darlings. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait. The next chapter won't be up for a while for I plan on writing out most of the story before typing it up and posting. Okay I hope you guys all review okay. Just click the nice shiny button below. lol**


End file.
